


tears

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, oh look some cutesie marriage stuff, this was festering in my writing folder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-24
Updated: 2014-01-24
Packaged: 2018-01-09 21:59:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1151272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>and he remembers why on earth he loves her</p>
            </blockquote>





	tears

**title: tears**

**summary: and he remembers why on earth he loves her**

**prompt:[if he doesn’t cry when he sees her on their wedding day, she will softly kick him in the shin until he sheds a tear](http://beruanis.tumblr.com/post/74420832234/mikasasboobs-moved-head-canon-accepted)**

**ship: beruani**

**rating: k**

_**special thanks to[cas](http://rckbell.tumblr.com) and [abby](http://look-for-me-in-the-clouds.tumblr.com)** _

* * *

He wrings his hands, twisting his fingers over and over again. He looks over the pews filled with people to the back of the hall, where the heavy oak doors remain closed.

_Where is she?_

The organ music swells and transforms into the familiar refrain and the crowd stands up to make way for the girl. His fingers fly to his bowtie and he fiddles with the material, pulling at the sides of it. He can feel himself starting to sweat, but it’s the nervous cold sweat that plagues him.

The slow and weighted creak of the wooden doors being opened signals him that’s she’s here. He looks down the aisle and straight into the ocean eyes of the girl he’s about to marry. _Marry._ The sunlight streaming in from the floor-to-ceiling windows behind her casts a golden halo around her, illuminating her whole being as she starts to walk towards him.

He is rendered speechless when his eyes land on her dress. It’s absolutely magnificent and she’s magnificent. He knows at once that’s he’s not magnificent, for who could be more magnificent than her?

Before he can be impacted by the realization of this moment, she’s right in front of him, so he holds out a hand for her to take. She wraps her thin fingers around his and he helps her up the steps.

She steps over to him and his fingers shake as he gently lifts the lace veil from her heart-shaped face. She finally looks up at him and she’s smiling a soft smile that makes his heart melt.

She squeezes the hand she’s holding to reassure him that it’ll be okay and he gives a shaky smile in return.

Leaning in, she whispers, “I love you,” and he is immediately brought back to earth.

“How do I look?” She whispers to him.

“Wonderful,” he murmurs back, his hands still around her shoulders.

She narrows her eyes at him and pauses for a second. She then opens her mouth to say, “Why aren’t you crying?”

“Wh-what do you mean?” He stammers, shaking again.

She then swiftly lifts her leg and kicks him softly in the shin with the toe of her shoe.  
Immediately, tears spring to his eyes and when she sees the water, she settles back with a satisfied smile on her face, looking straight ahead of her.

She grasps his trembling hand, rubbing her thumb against his knuckles. In that moment, the tears of his become genuine, and he remembers why on Earth he loves her.

**Author's Note:**

> so one day in the middle of october, i was scrolling through my dash and a weird thing happened with ended up being the inspiration behind this stupid fic.


End file.
